


Clan of Bonds

by ShepardKreme



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardKreme/pseuds/ShepardKreme





	Clan of Bonds

here lie the Promises and the Judgment of the Clan of Bonds. These promises tie us together as a family and its judgment keeps us safe from those who would betray them. All those who choose to accept, keep, and protect these promises will be known as family. 

**_THE BONDS_ **

**_bond of sword_ **

the bond of the sword demands you will fight for your clan if this bond is called upon.

if one or all of this clan is in danger due to words, hands, tools, or home you will fight to help keep them safe. 

**_bond of shield_ **

the bond of the shield demands you will protect your clan if this bond is called upon.

if one or all of this clan is in danger due to words, hands, tools, or home you will shield them from the danger.

**_bond of blood_ **

the bond of the blood demands you will accept their blood as ur own.

your family is ours, and our bonds extend to them. the clan will fight and shield them as we will you.

**_bond of daggers_ **

the bond of the daggers demands you will never turn against your clan or their blood, nor use the bonds to push out members of the clan.

if this bond is broken Judgment will be brought against you.

**_THE ANOINTER_ **

it is the job of the Anointer to mix the oils, place them upon the skin of the young, hold The Ritual of Binding, and act as a middle man of Judgment. 

an anointer may be chosen among the clan or can be the chief .

**_THE WITNESS_ **

it is the job of the Witness to see the young through their Anointment Ritual and head of judgment when requested by the young. 

a clan member may witness multiple rituals, however, they may be granted a pardon from this by the Anointer with good reason. 

**_CALL OF JUDGMENT_ **

any one member or all of this clan may Call Judgment against one or more members of the clan. 

when called the Witness will act as judge against those accused. if more than one member is called against the Witnesses will act together as one. the Anointer will stand with the accused to ensure the judgment given is fair. 

if those who called judgment are proven to be False Callers they will be exiled from the clan.

**_THE RITUAL OF ANOINTMENT (for blooded)_**

_the anointer and witness will stand before the young,_

_the young will kneel before them (with weapons, shield, lute, etc.), and the clan will stand behind the facing the anointer and witness. anointer will readout The Bonds._

**(the asking of acceptance)** _(say)_

The Clan of Bonds will anoint and witness the acceptance of any who hold up The Bonds of the Sword, the Shield, of Blood, and of the Daggers. But know that Judgment will be called upon and thrown against any and all who break them. If you choose to accept these Bonds you will accept the responsibility of upholding them, and if broken you will be exiled. Do you accept? 

(ask the clan)

do we accept? 

_once accepted the anointer place the oil mix upon their forehead and wrists_

**(open arms)** _(say)_

from this day till your death you are clan, you are family.   
  


**_ THE RITUAL OF ANOINTMENT (for honored) _ **

_ the anointer and witness will stand before the young, _

_ the young will stand before them (with weapons, shield, lute, etc.), and the clan will stand behind the facing the anointer and witness. _

** (the asking of acceptance)  ** _ (say) _

The Clan of Bonds will anoint and witness the acceptance of this (insert noun of choice) as an Honored Member of this clan and they will be known as an ally. If you choose to accept these Bonded Members will accept you as a friend and ally. Do you accept? 

(ask the clan)

do we accept? 

_ once accepted the anointer place the ashes upon their forehead. _

** (open arms)  ** _ (say) _

rejoice!

**_Letter of Acceptance_ **

_the letter will contain:_

**_(for blooded members)_ **

~a letter from the clan notifying the new member of their acceptance

~a large bay leaf with a wax seal upon it (red wax)

_(letter format)_

(insert member name),

you are hereby accepted by the Clan of Bonds as a Blooded Member. take this sealed bay as not only proof but a token from the clan.

(chiefs or anointers name)

**_(for honored member)_ **

~a letter from the clan notifying the new member of their acceptance

~a large bay leaf with a wax seal upon it (silver wax)

_(letter format)_

(insert member name),

you are hereby accepted by the Clan of Bonds as an Honored Member. take this sealed bay as not only proof but a token from the clan.

(chiefs or anointers name)


End file.
